Tokoyaku "Shin" Myung-Sun
Shin is the main character in Cardfight Vanguard!! ROYAL FLUSH!! and a boy with a Japanese-Korean mixed background. "All knights bow down to the queen of light. She'll shattered the hatred and sadness, and replaced it with joy and happiness. Step in the heavenly battle, my queen. I RIDE BLACKJACK OF LIGHT, JINRI!" "Rise from the darkness. You're soul has filled with nothingness. Tear upon who obeys us. I RIDE BLACK OF SHADOW, JINRI!" Background Shin was born in Japan raised by a Japanese father and Korean mother. At the age 6, he and his parents moved to Seoul, South Korea due to his mother that got a rich job. When he was 10 years old, he loves playing cards. He became obsessed with them but sometimes, he get bored playing old card games. So, that's why his dad gives him to play Cardfight Vanguard. He let Shin to choose Royal Paladin or Shadow Paladin but, Shin decided to choose both instead. He started to love it and battles every cardfighters he beats. At age 14, Shin's father died from a headshot. It said that he was playing poker against some gangs but then, it causes a gang fight. Now, Shin is living with his mother. Back then, his mother gives Shin a gift from his father. It was a gaulet morpher called "Royal Flush". It can transform him into a powerful cardfighter. Then at age 15, his mother came home with a girl named Jin-Ri. She found her in the streets and she said she lost her parents. So, his mom going to adopt her. But then, Shin knows the secret about Jin-Ri and convince it to her. She said that Shin will be mad at her if he knows it, but Shin isn't mad at all. At age 17, Jin-Ri convinced Shin that she's in love with him and Shin accepted her as his girlfriend. Shin's mother was okay for these two to be a couple. At age 19, Shin, Jin-Ri, and hs mother moved back to Japan. Appearance Shin has blue eyes, and black gel hair. He wears random clothes when he's not in the academy. But when he was in the academy, he wears white plain T-shirt with a black and gold jacket, and black pants representing the color for the academy. When he use his Royal Flush morpher, he wears a battle armor for cardfights. When he is in his Royal Paladin form, his armor is a silver European armor, a white helmet with wings from both side of the temple, a baby blue cape, and equipped with a excalibur sword and a silver shield. His hair will become dye-white When he is in his Shadow Paladin from, his armor is a onyx European armor with dragon's head shoulder guards, a black dragon helmet, a dark purple cape, and equipped with a onyx-blade broadsword. His hair is still black. Personality Shin is a really innocent guy. He likes helping others but hates mean people. He doesn't like guys who is flirting with Jinri due to the fact they are both secretly dating like on Chapter 4. With his Royal Flush morpher, his personality changes. When he is in his Royal Paladin form, he become loyal and respective. When he is in his Shadow Paladin form, he become dark-sided. Deck Shin is a multi-deck master. He can master any kind of clan. The first decks he got is Royal Paladin & Shadow Paladin. In chapter 1, Shin uses the shadow paladin deck against a ganger. It was mixed up. In chapter 2, Lisa said that his decks are messed up, too much cards, and unfocused. In chapter 5, Shin agrees with her. So, Shin made a perfect deck back to his dorm. Both of his decks are now in focus. His Royal Paladin deck focus on a lot of boosting which gives his opponent's more pressure while his Shadow Paladin deck are focus on heavy superior calling units. Fight Record Category:Male Category:Protagonists